


in you and i, there's a new land (angels in flight)

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Paradise Found, Trans Female Character, Trans Zak Ahmed, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The fact is,” Skeppy starts yelling again over Bad. “You’re avoiding the question, which is making me think that it is in fact a different question and you’re just embarrassed to admit that you think I’m a pretty girl!”
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 17
Kudos: 285
Collections: Anonymous





	in you and i, there's a new land (angels in flight)

**Author's Note:**

> title cred:  
> sanctuary from kingdom hearts
> 
> credit to the twitter coding [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/22517134)!
> 
> trans rights !! <3
> 
> for: the #skephalo channel. you know who you are!

Skeppy squints at the screen.

The chat is running rampant. Unsurprisingly, people are asking questions about the random stream. The stream is just a facecam with no screen-share, a rare occurrence. 

“Hey,” Skeppy starts, then immediately regrets it.  _ Wait, what am I doing? I don’t even know what I’m going to say _ .

She was going to come out.

Or at least that’s what she planned. 

After years of gathering her feelings with gender, Skeppy finally feels as if she can come to terms with her gender now, at least personally. Having to deal with telling other people about the change is a completely different story.

The first person she had come out to was Bad, who had welcomed her with open arms, despite being miles and miles away. Slowly, she had told everyone in her social circles, her family, her friends, everyone.

Now, it was one last thing: the world.

“Hey, you guys,” Skeppy finally starts. “I kind of have an announcement, I guess. It’s kind of sudden, but it’s been a long time coming, actually.”

She swallows.

“I’m transgender,” Skeppy spills out. “I’m not -- I’m no longer comfortable being referred to as a boy. It’s... It’s hurting me every time it’s used at me, and I--” She takes a deep breath, letting herself gather herself and her bearings. “I prefer she/her pronouns.”

She doesn’t dare look at the chat right now.

“I know that this is sudden, and I’m sure I’ll make announcements on Twitter and everything. But I had to say it.” She laughs nervously, as if she’s not sure what to do at this point. “This isn’t a troll either, uh. It wouldn’t… really be appropriate to joke about this. I’m serious.”

Skeppy glances back up at the chat. Some of her chat moderators are on, and they’ve taken the initiative to put it on emote-only mode, which she silently thanks them for having the foresight that she could never have.

There’s a lot of different emojis from what Skeppy can see of the rapid chats. There’s a few hearts, of the regular and of the pride variety. The trans flag heart is one of the most common, which makes her heart swell with pride and adoration.

Yet her heart still sinks again at the thought of rejection. She knows that the support is kind, but she’s dealt with her fair share of haters before. Coming out as any part of the LGBT community calls all sorts of attention, both good and bad. There are those remaining silent but will probably go on to slander her and unfollow her and, and, and --

_ User has joined your channel. _

Skeppy frowns, squinting at the screen.

“Uh, hello?”

“Skeppy!”

She smiles. “Hi, Bad.”

Skeppy certainly hadn’t expected this. She hadn’t really told anyone that she was going to come out, much less on stream. Bad probably has notifications on for her streams (like on Twitter), which she’s still going to tease him forever about.

“Hello, Skeppy; hey, stream!” Bad calls out cheerfully. “What’s going on, S’Geppy?”

“Uh…” Skeppy laughs a little. “Not much? I, uh, I just came out.”

There’s a moment of silence, before -- “Ohhhh… that’s awesome, Skeppy!” 

Skeppy just giggles softly. Bad had been such a sweetheart about it; she had come out on impulse, scared of rejection, but Bad had taken it all in so well, comforting her. She’d been on the verge of tears but he had calmed her down so easily.

“Well, since you’ve done that,” Bad starts. “I’m going to have to give  _ my  _ speech.”

“Your speech?”

“Yeah,  _ my  _ speech.”

“Why? This is  _ my  _ coming out. Stop stealing my coming-out moment from me.”

Bad sputters. “Let me give a speech, Skeppy!”

“Okay, okay,” Skeppy can’t help but laugh. “Fine, give your speech.” 

“Thank you, S’Geppy,” Bad hums, clearing his throat for dramatic effect. “Now, you muffinheads in chat? You better be nice to Skeppy, or else!”

Skeppy glances back at the chat. The mod team has messaged her privately with a few objections about no warnings but seem to be relatively positive about it. Emote-chat only is turned off now, but Skeppy’s pretty sure they’ll be closely moderating chat.

As it goes, they’re mostly screaming about supporting her and Bad showing up, which is a relief.

“She’s incredibly brave to do this,” Bad states calmly, absolutely sure in the words that he’s saying. “If any of you have a problem with Skeppy as she is, you’re gonna have to go through me first!”

Skeppy snorts.

“Don’t laugh at me, Skeppy!” She can almost hear him pout. “What is it the kids say? Fight me? Yeah,  _ fight me_, chat, if you have a problem!”

Skeppy whistles. “Bad out here defending my honor,” she jokes.  _ He’s really fueling the Skephalo shippers now, isn’t he? _

“... Well, maybe I am!” Bad huffs. “Nothing wrong with that!”

“Sure, Bad, sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Anyway,” Skeppy starts, ignoring him. “That’s all I really wanted to say.” She shoots the camera a grin. “Thank you for being supportive, all of you. You too, Bad.”

Bad just giggles. “It’s my part-time job to be supportive of you, ‘Geppy. Of course I’ll support you, I always have. And I always will.”

Skeppy laughs a little, covering her face with her hand, noting her warm face. “Th… thanks, Bad. I’ll always support you as well.”

Bad lets out a pleased noise and she has to struggle not to react to it.

“I’m probably gonna end the stream here, you guys.” She glances at chat. “I know, I know, this was short, but we just --” She squints at chat.

“Bad?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this about… calling me a pretty lady?” Skeppy starts to laugh loudly. “You said you’d date me? What?"

Bad makes a strangled noise. “Oh my god,  _ chat!  _ You absolute  _ muffinheads _ …!”

“What is it, Bad? What is it?” Skeppy presses on, amused. “You wanna explain?”

“Argh, you--” Bad sputters. “It’s… nothing! I just made a hypothetical statement and now everyone’s -- taking it out of context. Nothing!”

Skeppy raises an eyebrow, skimming through chat again. “Sounds like you’re swimming.”

“What?”

“In a river of denial,” Skeppy concludes, laughing again. 

“Oh, ha, _ha_ , very funny, you muffin,” Bad huffs. “Using my own joke against me.”

“It’s funny,” Skeppy adds. “But really, I should end the stream for now. Maybe I’ll stream later, but I’m not guaranteeing anything.”

Bad lets out a sad noise.

“Bad, we can still talk, why are you--” Skeppy snickers. “ _Ohh_ , I get it. You’re such a simp.”

“ _Ay! _ You take that back.”

“I could, but it wouldn’t change the fact that it’s true.”

Bad starts to protest, but Skeppy just laughs over him and turns off the stream herself. “Bye, everyone!” She calls out before the screen goes black.

-

Skeppy giggles.

“I can’t believe you, you muffinhead. You take back your words right now, or--”

“Or what?”

Bad doesn’t respond, but she’s sure he’s quietly fuming on the other side of the line anyway.

“Bad, do you think I’m pretty?”

“Huh?”

Skeppy pouts. “I’m sad now.”

“No, no, no--” Bad spills out, intense rustling coming from his mic. “No, no,  _ no, _ Skeppy, don’t say that, you’re very pretty,  _ so  _ pretty, don’t be sad, I think you’re really,  _ really_, pretty.”

Skeppy’s grin grows wider. She had her suspicions, but now they’re confirmed.

“So, I’m a pretty lady?”

Bad blinks. “I… What?”

“I’m pretty, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m a lady.”   


“Absolutely.”

“So that makes me a pretty lady?”

“I don’t understand how this question is any different from the previous one.”

“The fact is,” Skeppy starts yelling again over Bad. “You’re avoiding the question, which is making me think that it is in fact a different question and you’re just embarrassed to admit that you think I’m a pretty girl!”

Bad starts yelling too. “Skeppy, I think you’re pretty, isn’t that enough?! Why are you yelling? Why are I yelling?!”

“I don’t know!!”

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” Skeppy mumbles. “So, Bad, are you interested in me?”

“I’m --” Bad huffs. “I’m leaving this call.”

“So you admit it!”

“No! I’m -- moving on, I’ll talk to you later, join my stream later?”

“Why are you avoiding my question?”

“I’m going to  _ stream _ later, do you wanna  _ join _ or not, ‘Geppy?”

Skeppy lets out a ragged sigh, knowing she’s not going to get an answer from Bad right now, but swearing to get to the bottom of it later.

“Sure, Bad.”

-

Skeppy’s next streams don’t have any facecam.

-

“When is Skeppy going to stream again?” Bad hums. “I don’t know, ‘Geppy, when  _ are _ you going to stream again?”

“Why?”

“Chat’s asking. Ooh, I bet it’s because they miss your beautiful face.”

Skeppy doesn’t respond for a while, but eventually she says, “Uh, I don’t know? Maybe soon. I do have a little surprise for a future facecam stream.”

Bad giggles. 

“Ooh, I see,” Skeppy responds with a giggle of her own. “I bet chat didn’t ask about my face; you just miss watching my streams and looking at me.”

“Agh!!” Bad huffs. “That’s -- hey, you muffin, I never… I never said that.”

-

skeppy✔  
@skeppy

first estrogen pill taken today. pog

❤ 1.5K 5:29 PM • March 23, 20XX

868 people are talking about this

\- 

Skeppy turns on her stream again, a smile growing on her face as the chat comments start coming in. Everyone’s excited that she’s streaming and wondering if she’s turning on facecam.

“Yo, everyone,” she laughs. “How’s it going?”

Chat explodes again.

“You want facecam on?” Skeppy snickers. “You’re all a bunch of simps for your local e-girl, I see.”

She turns on facecam, keeping it off the stream for now. 

“Maybe Bad was right, you all really do wanna see my pretty face,” she hums. “But I won’t deny that he probably is also just a simp for me.”

She waits a couple of seconds, and then --

_ User has joined your channel. _

“Oh, look who’s here to defend himself--”

“I am  _ not _ a simp!!”

“Says the one watching my stream as soon as it started!”

Bad obviously doesn’t have a defense, judging by the way he goes silent, then goes, “Well, I’m supporting your stream as a good friend and a good person, so don’t complain.”

“I’m not complaining.”

Skeppy brings over the facecam onto the screen.

“I mean, this is what you all wanted, right? I’m giving it to you.”

Skeppy smiles widely at the screen. She’s been growing out her hair since her last facecam stream, her hair almost touching her shoulders. Parted in the middle, her hair is a simple bob, but judging by how fast chat’s moving, it’s obviously a look that works well on her.

“Aw, chat thinks I make a pretty girl.”

Bad just goes silent as Skeppy giggles at chat.

-

skeppy✔  
@skeppy

simpboyhalo

❤ 2.89K 12:29 PM • June 26, 20XX

1.97K people are talking about this

-

“My voice sounds different?”

Skeppy hums, continuing to mine straight down. “Hm. I have been going to voice lessons to, uh-- make my voice a bit more feminine.”

She mines straight through into a cave, wincing as she hits the ground.

Eating a piece of steak in game, Skeppy continues. “You know, passing as a woman, all that.”

-

“Do I think Skeppy’s pretty?”

Bad kills another Drowned, huffing when it still doesn’t drop a trident.

“I mean,” he sorts through his inventory. “I think Skeppy’s pretty, yeah. She’s always… uh. You know. Like I’d be blind if I said I didn’t think Skeppy was pretty, of course she is.”

-

skeppy✔  
@skeppy

birth certificate change pog

❤ 2.1K 2:48 PM • November 30, 20XX

1.38K people are talking about this

-

“Bye, guys, ending the stream here,” Skeppy says, interspersed with yawns. “Love all of you, but I’m super tired right now.”

Skeppy glances at the chat. “Next stream? I don’t know. I’ll probably announce it on Twitter, if not, just turn on notifications. I don’t really do schedules, it’s not my thing.”

“Ah…” She squints. “Do I think Bad’s pretty?”

She spins around in her chair. “I mean, yeah, I’ve said that before. He’s always been a pretty dude, what do you mean?”

“Listen.” She yawns again. “I’m dead exhausted. I’m going to end the stream, byeeeeeeeeeeeee--”

-

skeppy  
@skeppyextra

badboyhalo told me he loved me. he’s a simp

❤ 102K 8:29 PM • January 9, 20XX

463 people are talking about this

-

“Bad.”

“Yeah, ‘Geppy?”

“Uh.” She watches Bad farm the carrots in their farm. “I watched that video.”

“What video?”

Skeppy laughs a little. “The one with you and Dream, talking about who you’d date.”

Bad freezes.

“What about it?”

Skeppy lets out a thoughtful hum into her mic. “You mentioned something about marrying me.”

Bad replants the carrot in front of him. “And?”

“Would… Well, I don’t know. You mentioned something about… considering marrying me if I was a pretty lady.”

“... What about it?”

“Well,” Skeppy thinks. “I could have just chalked it up as a joke, but the thing is, timeline-wise, it can’t be.”

“What do you mean?” Bad continues to replant carrots.

“I--” Skeppy sighs. “That stream? It took place before my coming-out stream.”

“Yes.”

“But it also took place after I… after I came out to you personally.”

Bad doesn’t respond.

“So, I mean, that can’t be a coincidence. And you’ve always called me pretty. And--” Skeppy racks her brain. “I don’t want to make assumptions, which is why I’m confronting you here, on this server, while no one’s streaming.”

“Oh, so this is a confrontation.”

“Yes!” Skeppy winces. “Okay, that makes it sound bad, but--”

“Why are you asking about this?”

“Because I--”

“Does it matter?”   


“Yes, it matters!” She yells. “It matters a lot!”   


“Me making a hypothetical statement on marrying you matters.”

“It does!”

“How?!”

She hisses. “I thought maybe I’d have a chance, I don't know? How else am I supposed to take that?”

“A chance?”

“Wh--” Skeppy’s close to flipping her keyboard. “I’m  _ interested _ in you, dumbass!”

“First of all,  _ LAN. GUAGE.  _ Second of all…” It sinks in. “ _What?!” _

Skeppy lets out a ragged sigh, rubbing her hands on her face. “Bad, I’ve asked you multiple times if you were interested in me. If you thought I was pretty. I joke about you simping over me but I’m never creeped out about it. I always try to talk with you whenever I can. How is that not enough to make you even  _ think _ I might like you in some capacity?”

“You’re interested in  _ marrying _ me?”

Skeppy flushes dark red. “What?! No, I mean--”

“I thought--”

“I mean, maybe--”

“You meant something--”

“I just mean--”

“Wait, what--”

“I meant like, in a romantic way, not the... marriage thing. That’s… really soon. Too soon.”

“Okay, but--”

“It’s not off the table, but--”

“That’s what we were talking about-- wait  _ what?!” _

“Oh my god,” Skeppy groans. “Let’s just drop it.”

Bad, thankfully, agrees. “Okay, but… were you serious?”

“I’m being absolutely serious right now.”

“This isn’t a troll?”

“Why would I troll about having romantic feelings for you?”

“You have romantic feelings for me?”

“Oh my  _ god_, Bad.” Skeppy huffs. “ _Yes_ , I have romantic feelings for you. I  _ think _ you might as well, which is why I’m asking you if you wanna like, go on a date and be my boyfriend, or something. Or whatever. Something.”

Bad doesn’t respond.

“Bad?” She sighs. “Listen, you can reject me, that’s fine, I just thought that maybe there was something there, but I won’t be hurt if you do, we can still be friends, and stuff, it’s fine--”

“You have romantic feelings for me.”

“Uh,” Skeppy blinks. “Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh my god,  _ yes_, seriously, how  _ many  _ times do I--”

“Yes.”

“Yes,  _ what?” _

It’s Bad’s turn to sigh. “ _ Yes_, I have feelings for you;  _ yes _ , I’ll date you.”

“Okay,  _ finally_, thank god, you are so  _ oblivious--” _

“Well,  _ excuse  _ me, sorry, how was I supposed to know?”

Skeppy lets out a long, exhausted sigh.

“Well, it’s okay, you muffinhead. I forgive you for confusing me.”

Skeppy’s about to object to that, but Bad throws her something in-game. She picks it up, and checks her inventory.

“A gift for my new girlfriend,” he grins. “Love you, S’Geppy!”

She just laughs.

“I love you too, Bad.” Skeppy puts up an item frame, placing the Heart of the Sea inside it. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
